Happy Birthday Conan
by YELLOW JACKET PRIDE
Summary: It's Conan's fifteenth birthday. A surprise party thrown, two confessions were told, one of them rejected. Who will Conan choose?


Happy Birthday Conan

A/N: This is my first story so review if it's good or not.

Summary: Black Organization defeated and there is no antidote. Conan gave up on Ran and now it's his 15th birthday as Conan.

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. Goshi Aoyoma does.

_Prologue_

After defeating the Black Organization, everyone was finally happy. That was until Haibara told 10 year old Conan that there is no antidote. Depressed, knowing that he could never turn back to Shinichi or go back to Ran, he gave up on her. Two years later, Conan moves out because of his similarity to Shinichi is making Ran suspicious, is now living with Hakase and Haibara and is now enjoying his new life.

_Present_

Conan wakes up in the morning to get ready for school. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and put on his clothes. Later, Conan comes down to the kitchen and begins to eat breakfast.

"Good morning Shinichi." Hakase said as he entered to the kitchen. "How does it feel to turn fifteen again?"

"I almost forgot that today was my fake birthday." Conan sighed. "Where's Haibara? She should be up right now."

"I'm right here. You already miss me, Kudo-kun." Haibara smirked as she entered the kitchen. Conan ignored her and resumed eating his breakfast.

"So, Shinichi, what are you doing to do for your birthday today?" Hakase said while sipping on his coffee.

"Nothing probably, it's just another regular day for me."

"Oh, the great detective doesn't want to do something special for his birthday?" Haibara gasped sarcastically. "Pigs must be flying."

Conan scowled, "Even though I turned twenty-five recently, turning fifteen again is not that special. But since it's my 'birthday', what did you get for me, Haibara?"

"Like I would get something for you, Kudo, now come on before we're late for school." Haibara said as she exited out the door.

"Oi, oi, wait for me!" Conan rushed through the front door, trying to catch up with Haibara. When they arrived in the classroom, there were a lot of gifts on Conan's desk. Conan wasn't surprised as expected because neither of the gifts was in his interest. As he sat down next Haibara, a large crowd of girls gathered around him. They all sang 'Happy Birthday' to him and asked him out on date. Conan refused politely and started on his lessons. After school, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Conan, and Haibara were walking to the Professor's house.

"Um, Conan-kun, may I give you a birthday gift?" asked Ayumi.

"Um, okay, what is it Ayumi-chan?" Conan asked confused while looking between the two boys who both had angry expressions and Haibara, who had a smirk on her face. Mitsuhiko gave up on Haibara because she's in love with Conan and is waiting to confess to Ayumi if she stops going after Conan.

"Okay!" Ayumi said excitedly and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Conan blushed from embarrassment while Haibara was laughing quietly with a hint of amusement and slight jealousy in her eyes because Ayumi kissed him.

"What was that for Ayumi-chan?" Conan said while still red in the face.

"I told you. That was your birthday gift silly. I also have something to tell you later on over Hakase's house."

The group continued their walk and when they entered through the door, the lights were off and it was quiet. As they walked to the living room, the lights turned on and Hakase, the Mouris, Sonoko, and some of the Beika Police Department, came from their hiding space and yelled out 'surprise!' Conan was the only one surprised since the other four teens knew about the surprise party.

"I see that we've surprised you Edogawa-kun" Haibara said as she walked over next to him. For no reason, Conan was staring intently at Haibara, taking in her appearance. His eyes wondered to her beautiful strawberry blonde hair, framing her delicate face. Then he looked over her slim figure and the curve of her hips, then finally her long legs. Conan gulped as he tried to suppress his raging hormones. He finally calmed down and replied, "Yeah, you sure did. But I thought you said that you didn't have anything for me?"

"Who said that I did this for you, it was all Hakase's idea since you don't celebrate your birthday much."

Conan nodded and went over to where the guests were located.

"Happy 15th birthday, Conan-kun." Ran said as she hugged the teen.

"Thank you Ran-neechan." Conan said without blushing because he's not in love with Ran no more. He gave up on her because of his new found feelings for Haibara these past couple of years.

"You know that every time I see you, I see the similarities between you and Shinichi. And still I've never gave up on him." Ran had sadness in her eyes while she kept talking about Shinichi.

"You should give up on him, Ran-neechan, you really need to move on and find someone else other than that dumb detective." Conan cringed as he called himself 'dumb'.

She nodded, "Maybe you're right, Dr. Araide asked me out a couple of times but I refused. Next time when he asks me, I'll agree. Is that okay, Conan-kun?"

"Of course," he replied. She smiled and gave him another hug and he hugged her back, then Ran left to where Sonoko was at. In a dark corner, a figure saw the hug. 'He still loves her' she thought as a lone tear fell down her cheek.

The party went on and everyone played games, ate cake, then eventually Conan opened his presents. In some of them, he received money, Ran got him a polo shirt, Takagi and Satou bought him a couple of books, (most of them he already has at his house). Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Ayumi gave him 'Masked Yaiba' comics. 'Oi, oi, you guys still watch that?' Conan thought. Soon the party ended and everyone left except the Detective Boys.

"Hey, shouldn't you guys be heading home now?" Conan asked annoyed.

"Well, we were thinking that could we please stay over?" The three 'detectives' said.

"I don't see the problem since its Friday and spring break." Hakase said interrupting Conan and ignoring the displeased look on his face.

"Yes! Thank you Hakase!" They all sat down and started watching television. Conan and Haibara were sitting next to each other on the couch while the three teens were sitting on the floor. Throughout some show they were watching, Haibara laid her head on Conan's shoulder, not asleep but bored. Conan turned red slightly and smiled softly without her looking. Ayumi saw this action, got up, and asked Conan could she speak to him privately. He agreed and both went to the kitchen.

"What do you want, Ayumi-chan?" He said. 'Okay, here it goes.' She thought. "Conan-kun, throughout the years I always had a crush on you right?" Conan nodded and she continued, "Well, I don't have a crush on you anymore but...I love you." She whispered softly.

Conan was slightly shocked because he never thought that the crush was going to turn into love. He smiled gently. Ayumi saw the smile and had a little hope in her heart but the next word shattered it. "I'm sorry, Ayumi-chan, but our relationship doesn't go past friendship."

"But why, I could love you than any other girl." She said desperately.

"I'm sorry, but I already love someone else."

"Is it Ai-chan?" Ayumi asked nervously.

"Yes, I love her so much... she's the only person I could ever love." He said with a loving expression in his eyes.

"Oh", Ayumi felt heartbroken. "Can we still be friends? I bet Mitsuhiko still has a crush on you." Conan said, trying to make her feel better.

"It's going to take a while to forget you, Conan-kun, but I guess I could give Mitsuhiko-kun a chance." Ayumi said as she was going back to the living room. "Good luck with Ai-chan." When that was said she left the room. When Ayumi left, Haibara appeared after hearing the last of the conversation. "Kudo-kun, could you please accompany me to my room." "Sure"

They snuck carefully to Haibara's room without disturbing the others. "So, what you need me for Haibara?" Conan was still wondering why Haibara asked him to come into her room. Haibara went to her dresser and picked up a big present. "Happy birthday, Kudo," she said as she watched Conan open his present. "I thought you didn't get me anything." Conan said sarcastically. "And you should start calling me Shinichi or Conan." Haibara just glared at him. When he opened his gift, he gasped in awe. The present Haibara gave him was a whole new series of his favorite detective books. 'This is the best gift I ever got in my life' he thought. "Thank you Haibara." She nodded and turned to leave but Conan grabbed her wrist. She gasped when she was being pulled into a hug. "What are you doing Conan?" His heart sped up when she said his name. "I'm just giving the person I love a hug." Her eyes widen in shock when he said he loves her.

"Are you serious, what about HER?" Haibara yelled hysterically. "Yes, I'm in love with you, Ai." She blushed when he said her name. "I loved you for a while, I don't know when but I really love you. As for Ran, I only love her as a sister." Small tears were running down Haibara's face. "I love you too Conan, for a long time." Conan wiped her tears gently with his thumb. "Really," he chuckled, "Maybe I should make it up to you."

"And how would you make it up tantei…" She couldn't finish the sentence because he gently pushed his lips against hers. Slowly, Haibara kissed him back. Then Conan's tongue prodded her lips and she granted access. Their tongues were playing with each other sensually. Soon they were out of breath. After catching their breath, Conan pushed Haibara towards the wall and started to suck on her neck. She bit her bottom lip trying to contain her moans but it broke over like a dam. Conan lightly bit her ear, she gasped, he licked and nibble on her neck, she whimpered, he kissed and licks her collar bone, she moans loudly. Haibara lets out a small moan as she started to feel Conan grind against her. She grinded back while lifting Conan's head and started kissing him again. Her tongue immediately thrusts itself into his mouth. His tongue went into her mouth and licks her inner cheeks and finally sucked on her tongue. Haibara's hands went under Conan's shirt, rubbing his bare back, his solid chest, and then his defined abdomen. Conan moaned softly in her mouth, grabbed her waist and grinded harder. He lifted her up off the floor as she wrapped her long legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Still kissing each other, Haibara slowly unbuttons Conan's shirt and threw it on the floor. Now shirtless, Conan takes Haibara to her bed and lays her gently on the bed. He gets on top of her between her legs.

"You are so beautiful Ai," he says kissing her forehead, "I'm so glad to have you." Haibara lightly kissed his swollen lips. "Me too," she says, "Now shut up and kiss me." She said seductively. With his raging hormones coming back, he hungrily kisses her equally swollen lips. She moans loudly while raking her nails on his back, leaving red marks all over. Out of air again, Haibara nips Conan's neck as he buries his head in her hair. He moans in pleasure as she hits his hot spot. After leaving small hickeys on his neck, Conan lifted his head and plants small kisses on Haibara's eyes, cheeks, her neck, and finally her lips. It was a sweet and gentle kiss. On his elbows, to support his weight, one of Conan's hands wandered over Haibara's body, lifting her shirt slightly just to feel skin, slowly caressed her smooth stomach and then traveled lower to caress her thighs. Haibara groans in his mouth because of this extreme pleasure. They kept kissing for a couple of moments until they were satisfied. When they finished, they went under the blankets, feeling sleepy. Conan held Haibara against his chest and kissed her cheek. He caressed her hair while she listened to his heartbeat. "I love you." Haibara said, "I hope you had a great birthday," she whispered. "I love you too. Your love was the best present I ever had." She kissed his forehead, "Goodnight." He whispers the same words back and both fell into a deep slumber.

_Epilogue_

That night Conan and Haibara became a couple and spent a lot of time with each other. The following day, Mitsuhiko confessed his feelings to Ayumi and she accepted his affection so they also became a couple. Genta is still single and is only in love with his bowl of eels. Ran and Dr. Araide started going out and later got engaged. Kogorou and Eri remarried and are now living happily. To this day, Haibara makes Conan's birthday special every year.

RxR

I would like to thank Asian Curse giving me this inspiration to write this story.


End file.
